Parallel Universes
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: Maybe, for once... remembering will help. Semi-AU .Oneshot.SasuSaku. Will continue story if people wish.


DiSCLAiMER ;; No chant for today, because I do NOT own NARUTO! Tee HEE! Well, this is just a one shot thingy because I was bored and felt like it.

Even though I am a fan of Sakura and Itachi, this is a Sasuke and Sakura one. Because, they've known each other longer…

Some of the memories are true and some of them I made up to keep it going. So… yeah…

This one is NOT in first person. I felt like being different for once…

If it comes down to that people would like to see more of it, then I'll probably do so…

--------

Parallel Universes

--------

The pink hair was thrown around horrendously by the strong gale. The emerald green eyes looked to where the wind was coming from. It was the south-east. A smile came across the konouchi's lips. That was where… no… it wasn't. She didn't want to think about there… not anytime soon at least.

She would try not to think about him, the boy she had loved so many years ago. No, she still loves him. She still holds him close to her heart—there she goes again.

She clutched her pink hair in her fists and then let it go. Maybe, for once… it _would_ be good to think about him. The jade eyes looked around and found a bench. Her legs carried her over and planted a seat on the wooden planks.

Then she thought.

And she thought.

And she thought some more.

It was as if someone swiped her of her memory, for she didn't remember anything about the boy. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head upon her hands and her elbows upon her knees.

And then it came to her. If just sitting here wouldn't help her, may be she would have to go everywhere to remember what happened.

She would start at the Academy.

_**It was their first day of being a true shinobi. Where they would be assigned their teams. The twelve year old girl could hardly keep her excitement inside of her body!**_

_**Her heart leapt with glee when Iruka-sensei began. "Team 7!" the man began. "**__**Uzumaki Naruto**__**! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke!" The girl felt her heart jump with glee as the raven haired boy sat there, looking with the same expression as always.**_

_**His gaze shifted towards the bubbly konouchi. They locked eyes. And parallel universes collided.**__** A smile formed on the girl's lips as the dark eyes mystery boy smiled back.**_

The Academy was now abandoned to all those who used to inhabit it. It was old, musty, and had cobwebs everywhere. Maybe the konouchi just had to continue, remember all the things that she had so long forgotten.

No, not forgotten, not lost, just, pushed back into her heart where she would hope to forget all of them.

Her legs carried her again, farther away from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. She took a boat, as she appeared at the Village Hidden in the Mist.

She was given a tour, as how Inari recognized her and brought her to the Uzumaki Bridge. A smile was brought to her eyes and lips. Then a grin. She thanked Inari and he left without another word. Her steps seemed to echo through her head.

A melodic tune that whispered through her mind. And that's where she stepped. Another one, this one was sad however.

_**"Naruto! You're alive!" Sakura called out. Naruto waved his hand to the girl. "Where's Sasuke?" she called out again.**_

_**The blonde turned his head away, almost as if he **__**was**__** ashamed of something, but he seemed to be… crying.**_

_**The jade eyes moved to somewhere else, noticing body, still on the ground. She wanted to scream. The man behind her spoke, "I'll come with you, so that you aren't going against your sensei's orders," he said with a sorrowful and sad tone.**_

_**Sakura nodded as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to where Sasuke was lying down. She kneeled beside the motionless body; placing a hand on his arm. "He's so cold…" she whispered.**_

But then it ended. But the woman knew that he didn't die. The konouchi went back to the Village Hidden in the Leaf, she already missed home. The gates opened for her as she walked back to where the wind came from.

The field. It was filled with flowers of all sorts. The woman smiled and sat down, remembering where they sat together.

_**"Hey Sasuke?" the six year old girl questioned. The raven haired boy looked up from twiddling his thumbs.**_

_**"Yeah, Sakura?" he replied.**_

_**The girl smiled. "Do you like me?"**_

_**Courage. That's all she needed to ask that simple question. The boy flushed when she asked. The seven year old boy smiled inside, but tried not to blush so much on the outside.**_

_**"You can get annoying sometimes," he began as I stuck my tongue out playfully. **__**"But yes, I do like you."**_

_**And then with that, Sasuke pecked Sakura on the cheek. The girl's cheeks turned a wonderful scarlet.**_

The woman sat there, thinking. Does he still like her? Maybe, maybe not; she didn't know until she found out.

A twig snapped in a bush behind her. The konouchi quickly stood, drawing a kunai, to protect herself. A flash of raven hair, dark grey eyes, and an incoherent swear beneath the breath.

She dropped her kunai, and lowered her guard. The boy walked out of the bushes, cut, bruised, and beauty and all. Her emerald eyes opened when she saw him stand before her.

"It's really hard to find you when you go everywhere," the man said to the woman. He grinned sheepishly with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Their gazes met, and parallel universes collided once more.

She stepped foreword but then pounced, flinging her arms around the man. He staggered a bit, but then regained composure. Her heart was going wild all around in her chest, she could feel it against her skin.

They sat down. They talked, they laughed, they hugged, and then her jade eyed gaze fell towards the ground. She lost her interest in talk. Remembering those years so long ago.

The man looked at her, lifting her head by cupping her chin. His onyx eyes looked into her emerald ones. And then, it seemed to happen over again. The parallel universes, but soon, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes jumped and stared into his. She began to talk to him again, pouring out her thoughts, her memories, and her heart. She may have been rambling, but it wasn't about nothing, it was about _them._

From those years behind them, to where they sat now.

The woman smiled, as did the man.

They exchanged glances, and hugged. But then, something that the konouchi had wished so long ago, happened.

A kiss.

The kiss changed everything from where they were now.

He broke it.

"I love you."

Tears welded up into her eyes, and began to pour down.

"I love you too."

And then they headed off towards the village again, holding hands.

-----

Wow. That was fun.

I didn't know if I was going to do something with a twist, or have Sasuke try and kill her or have Sakura commit suicide…

And then it just ended with a hug and a kiss. Cures any kind of emotional times.


End file.
